new_jewelpet_candadofandomcom-20200215-history
Rossa
Rossa is the only Jewelpet created in Candadia, She was created to give powers to anyone she first saw. Originalality. Rossa has a past history. King Ramir created her when he was just 16 Candado years old (16,000 Earth years old). Rossa's original owner is El Salvador. She was use to save Candadia, 40,000,000,000 Candado years ago (40,000,000,000,000 Earth years). But in the series the history was ignored by Jewelpet cause Rossa cannot remember it. But it will be reveal in the few episodes of the series. How Rossa remembered her past life History. After Rossa and El Salvador save Candadia, Rossa died in the big explotion wide as Malaysia. 50,000 Earth years later, King Ramir recreated her for Prince Ryan. Rossa didn't even activate by any Candadians. That's why she treat Herman as her master, but in the few episodes. Rossa was feeling in love with Herman. That's why they had the next entire episode for two of them. Herman didn't think that Rossa is in love with him until in Episode 6 where it was revealed. Appearance Episode 1 ' - She is was seen sleeping on the middle of Prince Ryan's weapon room at his ship. But later she fall in Herman's hand and meet each other. But this is also the beginning that she is in love with Herman. 'Episode 2 ' - She give powers on Anby, Lollip and herself, they got no choice that how they gonna rescue Herman from Super Katal. 'Episode 3 -''' She was dreaming about Anby dating Herman that it is a nightmare for her to see Herman fall in love with Anby and Herman has no feelings to Rossa. But she thought it was real until she wake up and Herman almost fall from the bed. When Herman told to Rossa that he will never fall in love with Anby and kiss her forehead, that made her blushed and make her day so normal. '''Episode 4 - NO APPEARANCE Episode 5 -''' She is one of the Jewelpet kidnapped by Prince Ryan, on the trap room where all of them also crashed, all of them even Prince Ryan that Rossa is dead until Rossa shows up that Rossa on the trap room was actually just a plush toy. '''Episode 6 - She also one of the Jewelpet got on Herman's European trip to Paris, Rome and London. Episode 7 ' - She also meet Boboiboy. 'Episode 8 - She told to Herman, not to use his splitting power for non-fighting situations like delivering the 3 boxes of cake to Jasper, Prase and Luna in the different locations. Because scene Herman is just 1 Jewelpet, Herman started to forget things but these situations accidently know by Prince Ryan because of Anby. Now Prince Ryan kidnap Lightning Herman which make Herman's amnisia got worst. Episode 9 - She was attack by Thunderbolt Herman when about to attack Prince Ryan, but she forgive Thunderbolt Herman due that she loves him, When she said she love Herman, Thunderbolt Herman start to remember everything. Episode 10 - ''as cameo'' 'Episode 11 ' 'Episode 12 ' 'Episode 13 ' 'Episode 14 ' Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Jewelpet Category:Has a crush on Herman